Tasya Gorbachova
Tasya Gorbachova, born on the 20 June 2968, to Antonina Gorbachova and Bogdan Gorbachov in the medical center on U-2 (Resilence). Bodgan had served in the Ungstiri Militia for a period of thirty years, working up to the rank of Lejtenant. Antonina was very much a stay at home wife until Tasya started her first year of schooling, when her mother first moved into working for Boromov Technologies as an unskilled labourer. She is known to have one older brother, Alexanda, a former Ungstiri Militia member who was reported as MIA after the Nall attacks on Ungstir in 3000. With the family living in the district of Tereshkova District, allowing her to easily have contact with 'tourists' and fellow Ungstiri from other regions. This was beneficial in showing her how more resilent her people were over the others, such as ordinary Humans, Timonae, and those Centaurians that were occasionally floating around. %r%r Her years of schooling (starting in 2974,) went past quite easily, nothing of any real interest to be honest. In the hours after her schooling, she was involved in a martial arts class at her parents request. She quickly grasped onto the basics of this, it seemingly coming more natural than her beloved piano that she used to play in the family cave. This lead to her being offered a chance to better herself, and her family in the direction of taking a career down the musician's life. In 2984, she left school an attempted her hand down the creative path as a musician. Tasya certainly did have the skill to make it, being quite proficent at her chosen art. But alas, she lacked the drive to make it all the way. She decided to following into her older brother, Alexanda, and her father Bogdan into the Ungstiri militia. The military life style was more to the suiting of Tasya Gorbachova, though her usually quiet and well spoken lifestyle, at first, did make it hard for her to proceed through the ranks of the armed forces. She started to think that the rowdier members of the militia were gaining precidence for promotion, but this was not the case. At first, Tasya, lacked the drive to take charge of a situation. But that changed on one patrol in 2995. The ship Tasya, now a Starshina 1st class, was assigned to was on an anti-piracy sortie in the home system. The first two weeks of being out of port was quiet and uneventful. This soon changed when they were pounced by a pirate freighter. A nasty ship to ship boarding action took place, in which Tasya and the squad she was with, moved into the other ship's compartment. The other ship disengaged and broke away from the Ungstiri Militia ship, leaving a small group of militia personel trapped on the other ship. Fortunately the other ship was only run by a skeleton crew, but Tasya and the squad she was assigned to did take injures. The Praporschik in charge of the boarding party was incapacitated after being shot in the back. With the next highest ranking NCO stuck on the Ungstiri Militia ship, the responsibility for the lives of herself, and her comrades fell heavily onto her shoulders. First time in command is a daunting expirence, especially when forced onto one in a middle of a potentially deadly situation like this. With only a handful of militia men with her, she had to make a choice. Either make a stand inside of the airlock, and wait for rescue or split the small group in two and move towards the bridge and engineering to capture the ship. Without command to get orders from, she had to take the initive, something that she was also scared of doing. She lead half the squad forward, hesitantly searching lockers and rooms for the privateers that they were attempting to arrest. Tasya was the first one to enter the bridge, doing the evolution as trained. The sound of a pulse rifle being fired run out from the bridge of the canolope freighter, the first striking hitting Tasya in the right leg, directly upon the back of the knee. The second round went astray, striking our subject in the right hand. The Starshina 1st Class went down, her leg being severed from the shot, with the blast caturising the wound. Her hand, it sadly shared the same fate, both becoming spasming objects on the ground. The rest of the squad quickly moved in and neutralised the gun man on the bridge, (whom was concealed in a position that would easily have caught most soldiers off guard). Tasya still lived and was still conscious. The squad going down to engineering were lucky, not taking a single casualty during this action. The ship was brought under control, and subsequently captured by the boarding party. Tasya was mentioned in a dispatch to command for her actions for taking command and co-ordination of the groups whilst wounded. Upon returning to Ungstir, she was awarded with a medal showing her courage in the face of fire, and also for being wounded in the line of duty. Upon return to Ungstir, Tasya and the wounded Praporschik were rushed in for emergency medical treatment. Her leg and her hand couldn't be saved due to the damage inflicted on the tissue. This were replaced with cybernetic replacements and covered over by an artificial skin that acts as a cover for it, not that she finds these injuries an embarrassment, but rather to avoid those overly curious ones enquiring about what happened on that fateful day. After a time she grew tired of the life style that she was leading as a Zero-G Combat instructor for new trainees, and had placed her request to be moved back into active duty numerous times, all times were denied. Tasya moved into an instructors position in 3000 and started to do her final year of military service. She was honourably discharged on the 19th of November of the same year. She had fortunately left Ungstiri when the Nall attacked in 3001, not by warning, not by sheer luck, but by actually moving to New Luna to work in the Newly established Militia there. With the evacuation of Ungstir, she had no desire to return home and rejoin the militia, but joined the NLM two years later after numerous repeated job attempts in the civilian world. She was snapped up and worked as an instructor for the Marines as the New Luna Militia base in Greenville, until being posted to Hancock Station in 3006. Here primary duties were zero gravity training, and as well as moral of those under her charge. She was known to be often seen around the now discharged Chief Warrant Officer, Urfkgar. In mid 3006, Tasya was mortally wounded in a training excercise. No offical enquiry was released to the public. Though more recently, there have been rumours that she was killed by the People's Army Of New Luna to Nall informants and even more bizarre, the Boromov family. Due to lack of significant evidence, the case was closed. She was been survived by her beloved cockatoo, Mr Squawky. Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category: Classic Ungstiri Category: Classic Soldiers